neptuniafandomcom-20200222-history
Arfoire/Ultra Dimension
Arfoire is an antagonist in Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory and member of the Seven Sages. She exists merely to kill CPUs. She doesn't really like hanging out with other people, but since the Seven Sages strive to get rid of all CPUs, she hangs out with them. But seeing as how Warechu calls her an old woman, she may actually blend in nicely with the other Seven Sages. Profile Appearance In the Ultra Dimension, Arfoire still retains her witch-like appearance. Her skin is still extremely pale and she still wears a a black and purple one piece with a matching witch hat that are all lined with brown, albeit designed differently. This outfit is exposed even more than her previous one in regards to the torso area, which is now completely exposed along with underside of breasts. Personalty Much like the Arfoires of the other dimension, Arfoire has a vengeful and violent personality. She only joined the Seven Sages out of coincidence, since the Seven Sages want to rid Gamindustri of CPUs, which is something she can agree with. While unfamiliar with Neptune (not having seen the Ultra Dimension version of her), Arfoire hates Neptune. It is presumed that Arfoire's hate from the other dimensions had also traveled along with Neptune. Relationships Main Article: Arfoire/Ultra Dimension/Relationships Story Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory Arfoire finds herself in Seven Sages meeting discussing about a new CPU, which she finds is a waste of time. When Abnes returns to inform that the new girl was not a CPU, Arfoire is angry at Rei for wasting their time. Abnes tells them that the girl's name is Neptune, which strikes a chord with Arfoire. Unfamiliar with the name but having some strange feeling, she decides to go and confront her. Arfoire appears when searching for CPU Memories with Pirachu in the Zeca Ruins. After she gives Pirachu the CPU Memories to escape with, she takes on the form of DoS Arfoire and easily takes down Neptune and Noire before Plutia returns with CPU Memories as Iris Heart and hands them over to her two friends. When Neptune and Noire access Hard Drive Divinity (HDD) and take down Arfoire with Iris Heart's help, Arfoire makes a run for it. Later on, Arfoire accompanies Copypaste to destroy a Leanbox factory. Arfoire is continually annoyed with Copypaste's new personality that Anonydeath had installed. The CPUs confront them, and after being defeated, retreats, dragging Copypaste with her. When the Seven Sages decide to kidnap children, Arfoire goes along with Pirachu and Rei. Arfoire captures the young IF and tries to take her away. The CPUs arrive, having been told of her location by Pirachu. Arfoire fights the CPUs in her DoS Arfoire form, but is eventually defeated. Iris Heart, angry at Arfoire for "taking" IF, decides to torture her. Arfoire is quickly traumatized after this event. While she is brought back, she does not do much, muttering unintelligible remarks to the other sages' annoyance. She later recovers and much to her displeasure, finds herself as Yellow Heart's right-hand woman, and leaves the Seven Sages in anger. Arfoire later bumps into IF and attempts to kidnap her again. When the CPUs arrive, Arfoire finds herself unable to move, due to the trauma inflicted upon her by Iris Heart. Pirachu covers her and she escapes from the area. Able to escape from the CPUs, Arfoire suffers from a nightmare where Iris Heart is torturing her. She wakes up, relieved that it was just a dream, but is upset that she cannot do anything to them. Wanting to bring one of them down, she decides not to deal with the Ultra Dimension CPUs but decides to go for Neptune again. Arfoire eavesdrops on the conversation in the Basilicom, and realizes that eggplants are Neptune's greatest weakness. She captures IF again and sends a letter to Neptune, telling her to come alone. When Neptune arrives at the location she put in, Arfoire reveals her army of eggplants, which scares and disgusts Neptune due to her hatred of them. Arfoire sends two groups of eggplants which wear her out mentally. Believing that she is able to kill her for good, she combines her DoS form with that of an eggplant, though it completely backfires as Purple Heart remarks her eggplant form as "novelty-sized". Despite harnessing the power of the eggplant, Arfoire is defeated by her, and Purple Heart takes IF back to the Basilicom. At the end of the game, she is shown to still be running her eggplant farm with Pirachu as a worker to deliver packages of eggplants to people. Even then, she is still determined to claim her revenge against the CPUs, namely Neptune. Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3: V Generation Arfoire's role is similar to that in Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory. Megadimension Neptunia VII She was mentioned by Nepgear when Arfoire from Zero Dimension appeared. Quotes Main Article: Arfoire/Ultra Dimension/Quotes Navigation Category:Arfoire Category:Seven Sages members Category:Ultra Dimension Residents Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory Characters Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3 Characters